Digimon Frontier (Kembali-nya 10 Pejuang)
by shorisato
Summary: Summary: Beberapa tahun kemudian ketika anak anak terpilih sudah berumur 16 tahun dan mereka duduk di bangku SMA, Mereka ber-6 mendapatkan pesan kembali dari Ophanimon untuk menjalankan misi sebagai sepuluh pejuang dalam legenda yang ternyata berada di tempat mereka, Jepang. Kali ini di bantu oleh 4 pejuang lainnya, yaitu Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo dan Chiaki. Akankah mereka berhasi


Name: **Digimon Frontier (Kembali-nya 10 Pejuang)**

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance

Cast: _Takuya Kanbara, Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Izumi Orimoto, Tomoki Himi, Junpei Shibayama, Katsuharu, Teruo, Chiaki dan Teppei_

**Semua milik Akiyoshi Hongo. Saya hanya membuat nya dalam bentuk Fanfiction.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary:** Beberapa tahun kemudian ketika anak anak terpilih sudah berumur 16 tahun dan mereka duduk di bangku SMA, Mereka ber-6 mendapatkan pesan kembali dari Ophanimon untuk menjalankan misi sebagai sepuluh pejuang dalam legenda yang ternyata berada di tempat mereka, Jepang. Kali ini di bantu oleh 4 pejuang lainnya, yaitu Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo dan Chiaki. Akankah mereka berhasil?

**CHAPTER 1: 10 PEJUANG**

**[Selasa, Tokyo, SMA Odaiba 5pm]**

"Izumi, hari ini apa ada waktu pergi ke mall bersama ku dan Noriko?" tanya salah satu teman sekelas Izumi yang menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Satsuki-chan, maaf. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan Takuya dan semuanya." Izumi membalas ucapan sahabatnya Satsuki yang tengah berada di depannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Izumi lain kali saja, jika ada waktu beritahu aku ya?" pinta Satsuki kemudian meninggalkan bangku Izumi dan menuju keluar kelas. Tiba tiba beberapa orang pun datang ke kelas Izumi, tidak lain adalah Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, dan Junpei. Tomoki duduk di bangku SMP, karena SMP Odaiba masih dalam lokasi yang sama jadi ia sering mengunjungi SMA tersebut.

"Izumi.. apa sudah siap? Sepertinya, Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki dan Teruo sudah menunggu kita di Shibuya, lebih baik segera bergegas." Ucap Takuya sang leader yang mengajaknya agar lebih cepat.

"Baiklah." Seru Izumi membereskan tas dan bergabung bersama semuanya.

**[Selasa, Tokyo, Stasiun Shibuya 6pm]**

Takuya sang leader berada di depan sebagai pemimpin rombongan, mereka ber-6 pun menuju _burger king_ untuk berdiskusi dan bergabung dengan 4 pejuang lagi akan adanya bahaya akibat ulah Digimon yang berkeliaran di dunia nyata.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Katsuharu memandangi Takuya dan lainnya.

"Memang kau kira aku berbohong?" ucap Takuya mengeluarkan digivice bewarna hitam ke-merahan itu.

"_Ophanimon_ bilang, Digimon itu seperti _arukenimon_, digimon berbentuk wanita laba-laba yang mencari anak kecil sebagai mangsa untuk di cuci otaknya dan di bunuh, kemudian otaknya di ambil serta di dikumpulkan untuk menciptakan digimon terbaru seperti Black-Wolf-mon, atau mungkin mega Agunimon." Takuya menjelaskan dengan secara detail.

"Karena itu kami membutuhkan kalian, dengan berkumpulnya sepuluh pejuang dalam legenda mungkin kita dapat mengalahkannya tentu saja kita harus menggabungkan digimon kita menjadi satu yaitu, _sussanomon_." Lanjut Kouichi menegaskan kepada Katsuharu dan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati kami membantu." Ucap Teruo yang bersemengat bahkan ia sampai lahap memakan burgernya,

"Tunggu Takuya." Kouji menjeda pembicaraan mereka, dan seluruh anak terpilih memandang ke-arahnya. "_Arukenimon_ adalah digimon yang sangat cepat, dia adalah digimon yang susah dimusnahkan, apalagi ia selalu terlihat bersama _Mumimon_, bodyguardnya, jangan gegabah, lebih baik fikirkan dulu strateginya." Ucap Kouji sambil bermuka serius melihat ke-arah seluruh anggota anak terpilih.

"Sepertinya yang dikatakan Kouji benar, kita harus membuat strategi untuk membagi dua team karena aku dan Chiaki adalah wanita, lebih baik kita ber-evolusi menjadi _kaiser-greymon_ dan _magnagarurumon_, jadi lebih baik kita serahkan kepada Takuya dan Kouji agar menggabungkan spirit kita menjadi satu?" Izumi memberikan ide-nya dan memperhatikan seluruh anggota yang ada disana.

"Ide-mu bagus Izumi." Ucap Kouichi memandang kearahnya sambil tersenyum hangat dan Izumi membalas senyumannya, membuat Junpei sedikit kesal.

"Sabar." Ucap Tomoki yang melihat Junpei sedikit murung.

"Tetapi bagaimana tempatnya, sepertinya di Jepang tidak ada tempat sepi untuk ber-evolusi." Ucap Tomoki.

"Bagaimana ya." Ucap mereka bersamaan tiba tiba, Junpei memiliki ide, "Bagaimana jika di sekolah, sepertinya sudah aman." Ucap Junpei.

"Ide bagus. Daripada membuang waktu lebih baik kembali ke sekolah dan langsung ber-evolusi." Ucap Takuya dan menyuruh mereka semua kembali ke sekolah menaiki kereta karena tidak ada lahan kosong untuk ber-evolusi dan seluruh tempat sangat ramai.

* * *

**[Selasa, Tokyo, SMA ODAIBA 7pm]**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Takuya langsung memberi aba-aba untuk semuanya agar _ber-evolusi._

"Yosh, kita mulai saja! Keluarkan digivice kalian." Ucap Takuya dan lainnya menganggguk.

"Angin untuk api.._"_ ucap Izumi.

"Es untuk api." Ucap Tomoki.

"Tanah untuk api." Ucap Katsuharu.

"Kayu untuk api." Ucap Teppei.

"Halilintar untuk cahaya." Ucap Junpei.

"Kegelapan untuk cahaya." Ucap Kouichi.

"Air untuk cahaya." Ucap Chiaki.

"Cermin untuk cahaya." Ucap Teruo dan mereka bersama menghadap-hadapkan digive mereka masing masing.

"Yosh, Kouji." Ucap Takuya, kemudian Kouji melirik ke arahnya dan mengangguk.

Takuya memulainya -HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION-KAISERGREYMON

Kemudian Kouji memulainya setelah Takuya, -HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION-MAGNAGARURUMON

"Ayo." Ucap Kaiser-Greymon dan membawa 4 anak terpilih serta Magnagarurumon membawa 4 anak terpilih lainnya.

"Untuk kedua kalinya, 10 pejuang dalam legenda berkumpul, dan inilah pertama kalinya 10 pejuang berkumpul sebagai teman." Izumi meneteskan air matanya dan Tomoki tersenyum melihatnya begitu juga Katsuharu dan Teppei yang sedang terbang bersama _Kaiser-Greymon_. Sedangkan Magna-Garurumon, berlari cepat seperti mesin membawa Junpei, Kouichi, Teruo dan Chiaki.

Tiba-tiba, _Ophanimon_ memberi petunjuk agar mereka pergi menuju Shinjuku karena Arukenimon dan Mumi-mon sedang mencari anak untuk menjadikan mangsanya. Tiba di Shinjuku Takuya dan semuanya langsung membagi dua team, team menolong anak anak yang di culik dan mengalahkan _Arukenimon_ dan _Mumimon_.

**To be continued.**


End file.
